Virtual reality continues to improve and develop in order to allow a user to immerse himself or herself into another world, whether real or imaginary. Virtual reality may take the form of a 3D graphic design on a screen, such as an arcade screen, or the user may wear a head-mounted display or viewer such that the screen is placed directly over the field of vision of the user. A piece of cardboard or plastic may be used as a head-mountable viewer such that the user can place an electronic device, such as a smartphone, into the cardboard and then fold the cardboard in such a way that the cardboard and electronic device alone provide the user with a virtual reality experience. Using cardboard, as one example, may be a cheaper alternative to expensive virtual reality devices, but nonetheless the cardboard used may not be suitable and conformable to the many different shapes and sizes of the vast array of users.